


Messages

by kijikun



Series: Some Assembly Required [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of emails between Maria and Franklin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

_From: m.stark@SI.com  
To: tattletale@baxterbuil.org  
Date: April 5, 2008 at 9:50 am  
Subject: Query_

Franklin -

Captain America is dead, isn't he?

Maria

 

 _From: Franklin Richards  
To: Maria Stark  
Date: April 5, 2008 at 11:00 am  
Subject: Re: Query_

As far as I know. Why?

How was the trip back from China?

My mom said it be okay if you came over to visit one day, so just ask Tony and have him call, okay? (And ask him if I can borrow the suit just for a little bit?)

Franklin

 _From: Maria Stark  
To: Franklin Richards  
Date: April 5, 2008 at 11:10 am  
Subject: Re:Re: Query_

I have run across a situation that does not make logical sense but the physical evidence is in direct contradiction of known fact and all logicality. Tony assures me the situation is fine, but I feel I should have more information if I'm going to protect Tony properly.

I will inform Tony about contacting your mother. I did find being around you enjoyable.

Also, what suit?

Maria

 

 _From: Franklin Richards  
To: Maria Stark  
Date: April 5, 2008 at 1:40 pm  
Subject: Situation_

What sort of situation requires you to need to know if Captain America is really dead? It was on TV even.

Tony hasn't done anything weird has he?

And you mean you had fun beating me at every game we could think of. Just wait until I show you some of my video games. No way you'll beat me at Super Smash Bros.

What do you mean what suit? Tony's armor.

Franklin

 _From: Maria Stark  
To: Franklin Richards  
Date: April 5, 2008 at 5:10 pm  
Subject: Re: Situation_

I don't know how secure this form of communication is, or I would give you more details. I think that the situation is under control for the time being. Any data you can give on Captain America would be helpful though, I have no information on his interaction with Tony other than Tony having financed the Avengers at once point.

Video games? Are these similar to computer simulations? If so then I look forward to playing these video games. Playing would be the correct word, wouldn't it?

What armor? Franklin you aren't making any sense on this point. Why would Tony posses a suit of armor?

Maria

 _From: Franklin Richards  
To: Maria Stark   
Date: April 9, 2008 at 8:00 am  
Subject: Visit_

I know they were friends, Tony and Cap I mean. You really should ask Tony, or maybe Jarvis.

Playing is the correct word, and I can't believe you still aren't the weirdest kid I've met. Mom said Tony called to set up a day for you to come and visit. I think Sunday. Depends on whether or not my parents have to save the world again or something. Something like that always seems to happen when I want to have a friend over.

Never mind about the armor.

Franklin

 _From: Maria Stark  
To: Franklin Richards  
Date: April 9, 2008 at 4:00 pm  
Subject: Re: Visit_

Asking Tony would defeat the purpose, and he'd be disappointed I did not already posses this information.

I wasn't aware your parents were superheroes like Carol. It does make sense given that you have meta abilities. I do not understand though why your parents would find it acceptable for you to spend time with a non-powered like me. I'm not entirely clear why Tony finds it acceptable for me to leave my post to visit you as well.

It doesn't make sense. I don't want to go back to the Complex but there I knew what was expected of me. What if I fail? What happens to me? I want to stay with Tony.

Maria

 _From: Franklin Richards  
To: Maria Stark   
Date: April 9, 2008 at 6:00 pm  
Subject: Re: Re: Visit_

Tony's not going to be disappointed in you. You know he doesn't expect you to protect him, right? You’re his kid not his bodyguard.

Maria, I really think you need to talk to Tony about this. About all of this.

And I don’t care if you have powers or not, you're my friend.

Stay where you are, I'll be…well I'll sort of be right there.

Franklin

 

 _From: Maria Stark  
To: Franklin Richards  
Date: April 12, 2008 at 9:00 pm  
Subject: Important_

Has Steve ever hurt Tony?

 

 _From: Franklin Richards  
To: Maria Stark   
Date: April 12, 2008 at 9:10 pm  
Subject: Re: Important _

Not on purpose, I don't think. They were friends. I'm not supposed to know he's back remember?

Are you okay? I can come…visit…if you need me too.

Franklin

 _From: Maria Stark  
To: Franklin Richards  
Date: April 12, 2008 at 9:15 pm  
Subject: Re: Re: Important_

I'm unharmed.

I don't like it when they fight. It's confusing. They seem to have a great deal of trust in each other, since they share a bed, but I know he hurts Tony without even touching him. I don't like that. I don't understand that. I don't even know how I know he hurts Tony. It doesn't make sense!

How can words hurt someone?

It would be…acceptable for you to come. If it won't get you in trouble.

Maria

 _From: Franklin Richards  
To: Maria Stark  
Date: April 13, 2008 at 8:00 pm  
Subject: High Score _

Uncle Johnny still wants to know how you beat him on Halo 3. Of course that led to mom wanting to know who let us play Halo 3, but still are you sure you haven't played video games before?

Anyways ask Tony what I told you too. And don't give me any of that he gives me so much anyways and I can't ask for things bit, if you ask him for a 360 he'll get you one.

Actually he'll probably build you something that plays 360, PS3, and Wii games, and if he does? Ask him to build one for me too? I can't get dad to do it.

Franklin

 _From: Maria Stark  
To: Franklin Richards  
Date: April 13, 2008 at 8:20 pm  
Subject: Re: High Score _

I didn't mean to upset your uncle, but the game was really easy once you get a handle on the basic parameters of it.

And I am not asking Tony for such a thing, it's impractical and I do not require one to do what's required of me.

Do you really think he'd say yes?

Maria

 _From: Maria Stark  
To: Franklin Richards  
Date: April 15, 2008 at 3:50 pm  
Subject: Shopping _

Tony says I still have to go shopping with Jan.

Maria

 _From: Franklin Richards  
To: Maria Stark  
Date: April 15, 2008 at 4:20 pm  
Subject: Re: Shopping _

It was worth a try. Maybe it won't be that bad?

Franklin

 _From: Maria Stark  
To: Franklin Richards  
Date: April 20, 2008 at 7:20 pm  
Subject: I hate dresses_

The thing where I can get the skirt part to float when I twirl aside, I hate dresses.

There is no point to them, they are impractical, and why did they need to take my picture in seven different dresses? It isn't logical, it isn't even illogical, it's just stupid.

I think I also hate smiling now. And people with cameras.

And reporters.

Maria

 _From: Franklin Richards  
To: Maria Stark  
Date: April 23, 2008 at 4:30 pm  
Subject: Re: I hate dresses _

You'd like Peter and he always has his camera with him.

But most people with cameras do suck.

Also, I think I'm very glad to be a boy. They never make boys wear dresses.

Franklin

 _From: Maria Stark  
To: Franklin Richards  
Date: April 23, 2008 at 9:00 am  
Subject: Model   
Attachment: model1.png_

What do you think of the ship model so far? Tony says it's coming along really nicely. I know it doesn't look like much yet, but Tony only has so much time to spend in the lab with me. Plus, Tony says it takes longer when you're building a model like this from scratch instead of a kit.

We're working off the design I showed you. I'm fairly certain we could be able to produce some short range flight out of it despite what you said about it looking like it would be more likely to fall like a rock then fly. Besides this model is just to create a 3D model of my draft, it would take more design work to make it fly.

Tony says its cool looking and that's half the point of things. Steve told me that's the whole reason Tony ever builds most things is because they look cool.

I'll sent you more pictures later. I wish you could come over and see it but Tony doesn't know you know about the person you aren't supposed to know about so he doesn't want too many people around the penthouse.

Maria

 _From: Franklin Richards  
To: Maria Stark  
Date: April 23, 2008 at 3:12 pm  
Subject: Re: Model _

I still say even Tony can't make that thing fly. Jules Verne's books are not meant as a reliable guide to anything.

Journey to the Center of the Earth is still a cooler book.

Franklin

 _From: Maria Stark  
To: Franklin Richards  
Date: April 23, 2008 at 5:20 pm  
Subject: Verne _

I never said Journey to the Center of the Earth wasn't, as you put it, cooler.

That said, Journey is more implausible than From the Earth to the Moon. And I asked Tony, the Savage Land does not count because it isn't in the center of the earth. He said your dad would agree. Steve agrees too.

However, that might have been due to Tony kissing him. For some reason that seems to distract Steve.

Maria

 _From: Franklin Richards  
To: Maria Stark  
Date: April 25, 2008 at 10:00 am  
Subject: Forgot to tell you when I talked to you yesterday_

My dad says it does so count.

And please never tell me again about Steve and Tony kissing. Ever.

Franklin

 _From: Franklin Richards  
To: Maria Stark  
Date: April 28, 2008 at 5:00 pm  
Subject: Cover photo _

What did they bribe you with to get you to smile like that? It's just creepy.

You almost look normal. :P

Val says hi and that you looked pretty.

Franklin

 _From: Maria Stark  
To: Franklin Richards  
Date: April 28, 2008 at 5:20 pm  
Subject: Re: Cover Photo_

I smile.

Also: Hank and Jan agree with me too. The Savage land doesn't count.

 _From: Franklin Richards  
To: Maria Stark  
Date: April 30, 2008 at 4:20 pm  
Subject: Hey_

Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in a few days. I tried calling but you aren't answering your line.

I'm just worried something happened to you, so call me or email me please? If something happened you can tell me. You’re my best friend, you can tell me anything.

I don't like feeling like your scared someplace.

Franklin

 _From: Maria Stark  
To: Franklin Richards  
Date: May 1, 2008 at 10:00 pm  
Subject: Sisters_

You were right. They are my sisters.

I think I miss them, Franklin.

Can you…do that out of body thing and come over?

Maria


End file.
